


Say Your Goodbyes, My Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Five Sentence Fiction, Grief, am i sorry? i dont know ask the tears pouring down my face, modern au-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your fault, you're the doctor here, your fault.





	

Angela loved Fareeha, she really did, but sometimes she was just too reckless, too careless of her own safety.  
Which was probably why it hurt so much to see her motionless on the hospital bed, her heart monitor silent after its near seizure of beeping, the only words going through her head something like _your fault, you’re the doctor here, your fault_.  
She couldn’t keep her head on earth at the funeral, or anywhere for a long time; her superiors at the hospital where she worked suggested she take a break until she felt well again; she absently agreed.  
Eventually she got herself back under her own control, and she started smiling again, at things other than outdated pictures.  
But she never stopped visiting; every month, on the 14th, for years and years, she drove for fifteen minutes to get to a cemetery, where she placed a bouquet of flowers on the cold stone and reminded the earth below her feet how the woman it still kept was still loved and still missed.

**Author's Note:**

> did i do this five sentence thing right lmao  
> idk what happened to pharah but it was Not Good
> 
> EDIT: i hate this so im orphaning it! im a better writer now and you can see that at @hiwrighter. bye


End file.
